I try not to cry
by P'tite jiji
Summary: Comment tout cela avait-il put aller aussi vite ? Je n'avais que 16ans. Je me mordis la lèvre pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. Car je ne me trompais pas, cette maladie allait belle et bien me ronger jusqu'à la mort… Pourra-t-il me sauver ?
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je reviens avec un long OS. Je vous préviens il n'a rien à voir avec mes anciens textes que vous avez pu lire, notamment "Puis-je vous aimer" et "Les yeux rivés sur toi" qui sont plutôt centrer sur la romance. Je vous préviens également que ce n'est pas une histoire qui fait rire et dont on en ressort avec le sourire. C'est une histoire assez dur qui raconte la progression d'une maladie, mais je précise bien : **ce n'ai pas une histoire joyeuse.** _

_Le titre en est la preuve, "J'essaie de ne pas pleurer" exprime exactement l'esprit de l'histoire. _

_Ce OS m'a demandé beaucoup de temps, de recherche et de patience pour l'écrire. J'y ais mis toute mon expérience pour l'écrire. Cet OS est effectivement inspiré - et seulement inspiré- de ma vie personnelle donc aucune réaction exagéré selon moi (peut être que vous ne serez pas de mon avis mais il existe la review pour cela). _

_Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et j'espère de tout mon cœur que vous laisserez une petite review, un simple mot ou une expression qui m'exprime votre avis éclairera ma journée !_

~~~ _P'tite Jiji_ ~~~

* * *

><p><strong>I try not to cry<strong>

_Mes yeux sont entre-ouverts et je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui m'entoure mais je sais que tu es là. Je te sens prendre ma main et la serrer. Je t'entends. Tu pleures. Tu ne le sais pas mais j'ai tellement peur, je voudrais tant te réconforter mais je ne peux plus parler…_

_oooo  
><em>

J'étais dans la grande salle en train de manger mon déjeuner en compagnie de mes amis. Je les entendais rire et discuter joyeusement. Si j'avais voulu j'aurais pu participer à leur discussion mais je n'étais pas du tout d'humeur. Je fixais seulement ma fourchette, pensive.

- Tu vas bien Hermione? Me demanda Ginny.

- Bien sûr ! Répondis-je en me forçant à sourire.

Le repas se termina et je pu enfin sortir de cette salle qui m'étouffait. Je ne supportais plus de voir tous ces gens heureux. Je voulais me retrouver seule. J'allais donc me réfugier dans les toilettes des filles où il n'y avait jamais personne et me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Chaque jour le même scénario recommençait. Chaque fois que je le pouvais je m'enfermais quelque part et me mettais à verser des larmes.

oooo

_- Je ne pourrais plus marcher … ? Demandai-je les yeux emplis de larmes._

_- Plus la maladie évoluera, plus vous aurez du mal à marcher et …._

_- Je ne pourrais même plus écrire ni tenir d'objet… ? Le coupai-je._

_- Vous devez être très prudente à partir de maintenant. Vous allez souvent perdre l'équilibre et parfois tomber sans raison. Vous verrez apparaitre de nouveau symptômes chaque jour et il faudra prévenir votre entourage de vous aurez probablement besoin de leurs aides._

_Ma mère était assise sur une chaise, la main devant la bouche, s'empêchant de pleurer._

_- Vous êtes vraiment sûr qu'il n'existe aucun remède … ? Nous payerons le prix qu'il faudra….._

_- Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! S'énerva mon père._

_- Cette maladie est incurable…Je ne pourrais faire en sorte que d'en retarder la progression._

_Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête. Même en les répétant sans cesse je n'en comprenais pas le sens. Moi être malade ? C'était impossible…Je n'avais que seize ans._

_- Est-ce que je vais en mourir ?_

_Le médicomage tourna son regard vers moi et marqua une pause. Ca ne devait pas être simple d'annoncer à une personne qu'elle allait mourir alors il me dit une phrase qui était censé me rassurer :_

_- Ne pensez pas à ça maintenant. Des personnes dans votre cas on réussit à vivre assez longtemps._

_Je pinçai mes lèvres. Je ne me trompais pas. Cette maladie allait belle et bien me ronger jusqu'à la mort…_

_oooo  
><em>

C'est comme ça que j'ai appris pourquoi il m'arrivait autant de choses étranges. Il m'arrivait souvent de tomber sans raison, de lâcher des objets, d'avoir la vue trouble ou même de ne plus du tout pouvoir contrôler mon corps. J'avais la réponse : J'étais atteinte d'une maladie rare, touchant les cellules nerveuses de mon cerveau. Elles se détérioraient petit à petit jusqu'à disparaitre ce qui me privait de toutes mes capacités ; marcher, lire, écrire, parler….

Ma maladie n'était pas encore très avancée mais elle l'était assez pour que je me trouve différente. Mes amis avaient déjà remarqué mes nombreuses chutes ainsi que mes actes soit disant maladroits comme je leur faisais croire. Je ne voulais pas leur dire, pas encore. J'avais trop peur qu'ils changent de comportement avec moi…

Après avoir appris l'existence de ma maladie, Dumbledore ainsi que mes professeurs avaient été mis au courant. On m'avait donné la permission de ne pas prendre tous mes livres de cours, et de me limiter aux indispensables. Je devais également me rendre tous les soirs à l'infirmerie pour que je puisse prendre mes médicaments. Harry trouvait ça d'ailleurs étrange que j'y aille tout le temps mais j'arrivais encore à leur mentir.

Alors que mes larmes s'atténuaient j'entendis le brouhaha des élèves dans les couloirs, ce qui m'indiqua que les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Comme à chaque fois je séchais rapidement mes larmes et sortis des toilettes. Il n'y avait pratiquement jamais d'élèves dans ce couloir mais ce jour-là il y eu une personne….

J'ouvris la porte et tombai nez à nez avec Malefoy. Il avait un air exaspéré et semblait m'attendre.

- C'est bon tu as finis de pleurnicher comme une enfant ? Me dit-il en soupirant.

Je lui lançai un regard noir.

- Dumbledore veut nous voir. Dit-il en commençant à partir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Surement parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'une sang-de-bourbe n'a rien à faire ici. Me répondit-il narquoisement.

Voyant qu'il n'en avait aucune idée je ne voulus pas lui faire le plaisir de rentrer dans son jeu et me tu. Nous arrivâmes dans le bureau du directeur. J'espérais que la raison de ma venue n'avait pas de rapport avec ma maladie, j'avais déjà trop de mal à l'accepter…

- Bonjour à vous deux. Nous dit Dumbledore. Asseyez-vous.

Je commençai à être anxieuse.

- Miss Granger, nous avons longuement hésité avec votre directrice de maison mais nous pensons préférable de vous retirer votre poste de préfète en chef…

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait …de mal ?

- Ce n'est pas pour ce genre de raison que nous avons décidé cela.

- Mais je suis capable d'être préfète en chef ! Dis-je en comprenant quelle était la réelle raison.

- J'en suis persuadé. Mais vu votre état actuel je pense que vous devriez vous reposer…

J'y avais songé à de nombreuses reprises mais jamais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'on puisse me retirer la seule chose qui faisait ma fierté.

Je savais que Malefoy devait être fou de joie à l'idée de ne plus faire ses rondes avec moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait une idée de pourquoi je n'allais plus être préfète mais j'espérais qu'il ne le sache jamais.

- Je vous ai fait venir pour vous prévenir que dès la semaine prochaine, une autre élève vous accompagnera pour vos rondes. Ce sera tout pour vous. Dit-il à Malefoy.

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit de la pièce, me laissant avec Dumbledore. Il me parla et m'expliqua la raison de son choix. Il me dit que à cause de ma maladie, il serait préférable que je ne fasse pas trop d'effort ni que j'ai trop de responsabilité. Il ne me restait qu'une semaine en tant que préfète en chef…

Le soir même je devais faire ma ronde avec Malefoy. J'avais peur qu'il se moque de moi en disant qu'on m'avait enlevé mes fonctions mais il ne fit rien….presque rien.

Nous marchions en silence.

- Le cacher à tout le monde ne sert à rien. Me dit-il sérieusement.

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il voulait parler alors je relevai la tête et lui lançai un regard interrogateur.

- Je sais pourquoi Dumbledore veut t'enlever ta fonction de Préfète en chef.

- De quoi tu parles ? Demandai-je en ayant un peu peur qu'il sache.

- Dumbledore n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes. Tes amis sont d'ailleurs idiots de n'avoir rien remarqué.

- A parce que tu m'observes maintenant ?

Malefoy ricana narquoisement.

- C'est juste flagrant. Tu passes ta vie à l'infirmerie ou à pleurer.

- Ma vie ne te regarde pas Malefoy.

- Tu es malade non ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache alors je mentis en lui disant que non, mais il n'était pas dupe et me démontra tout ce qui prouvait que j'étais malade. Il me rappela que j'étais tombée deux fois dans les escaliers sans raisons, ainsi que la rumeur qui disait que je n'arrivais plus à tenir ma baguette. J'étais piégée mais je ne voulais pas qu'il sache.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je le sois ou non ? M'iritai-je.

Il ne répondit pas.

Sans penser à la ronde je fis demi-tour et partis en direction de mon dortoir. Il m'avait énervé et je n'aurais pas pu supporter une minute de plus sa présence. Il adorait fouiner partout et se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

Lors du petit déjeuner Ron me raconta joyeusement sa grandiose performance en Quidditch mais comme toujours je n'écoutais qu'à moitié. Je regardai alors à la table des Serpentards, Malefoy parlait avec d'autre élève. Il tourna la tête et il vit que je le regardais. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant quelques secondes puis il tourna son regard vers l'autre Serpentard. Je me demandais s'il avait l'intention de faire courir des rumeurs sur moi…

Le soir je dus de nouveau faire ma ronde avec lui. Nous restions silencieux. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me reparler de la veille. Quelques minutes passèrent et nous aperçûmes un élève marcher dans un couloir, quand Malefoy l'appela pour savoir ce qu'il faisait là, il se mit à courir et nous dûmes le rattraper en courant également. Malheureusement comme je le craignais, cela recommença. Fréquemment, j'avais l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger aucun membre et de rester comme paralysée, un symptôme de ma maladie qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Malheureusement quand je me mis à courir, je n'eus pas le temps de faire trois mètre que je sentis le sol me heurter de plein fouet. Ma tête se cogna contre le sol et je sentis le sang dégouliner de ma lèvre. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser tellement je me sentais mal. Je me relevai légèrement et portai ma main à ma bouche qui fut toute aussi emplis de sang que mon visage. J'entendis Malefoy revenir précipitamment sur ses pas et s'accroupir près de moi.

- Tu es tombée ?

Il m'aida à me relever et m'accompagna à l'infirmerie. La ronde était finie pour aujourd'hui. L'infirmière me soigna et me dis qu'il valait mieux que je reste à l'infirmerie. J'acceptai et allai m'assoir sur un des lits. Je fus étonnée de voir Malefoy s'approcher de moi. Il avait l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qui m'arrivait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demanda-t-il, une expression étrangement inquiète sur le visage.

Je ne sais pas s'il jouait la comédie pour que j'avoue mais pour une fois je crus voir de la sincérité dans son regard. Je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il voulait tant savoir ce que j'avais. Dans tous les cas je me doutais qu'il allait continuer à me poser cette question. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais décidé de lui répondre, peut-être était-ce à cause du coup que j'avais reçus sur la tête...

- Une maladie Neurodégérative.

Je le vis froncer les sourcils. Je ne savais pas s'il comprenait le sens de ce mot ou plutôt ses conséquences.

- C'est une maladie incurable.

- Tu vas en mourir ?

- Surement. Les médicomages essaient de me rassurer mais je sais que mon temps est compté.

- C'est pour ça que tu tombes aussi souvent ?

- Oui….Ce serait compliqué à expliquer mais plus le temps passe et plus je perds le contrôle de mon corps. Quand ma maladie sera à son dernier stade je ne pourrais plus marcher, plus parler, plus écrire, ni même tenir quelque chose entre mes mains. Les médicomages ne savent pas encore si ma maladie progressera rapidement ou pas. Mais en tous cas j'ai l'impression que je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Faire en sorte que personne ne soit au courant et être comme d'habitude.

Malefoy hocha la tête, pensif. J'espérais qu'il me comprenait ne serait-ce qu'un peu et qu'il ne soit pas moqueur. Qu'il le dise à tout le monde m'aurait certes dérangé mais ce n'était pas mon principal problème. Je subirais surement plusieurs moqueries des Serpentards et de la pitié des autres mais je voulais seulement que lui change de comportement avec moi car je n'arriverais surement pas à supporter tous ses mauvais coups lorsque je serais vraiment malade.

- Que faite vous là ? Miss Granger doit se reposer ! S'exclama l'infirmière en voyant Malefoy.

Malefoy se leva et sortit alors de la pièce en me laissant seule. Le lendemain quand j'allai dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner tout le monde me traita comme avant et je ne repérai aucun signe qui prouvait que Malefoy ait dit quelque chose. Pouvais-je finalement le croire quand il disait qu'il n'allait rien dire ?

Les jours passèrent et on m'avait donné l'interdiction de courir, cela représenterait un risque trop grand. Je me sentais de plus en plus prisonnière de moi-même. J'avais l'impression de me détacher un peu plus chaque jour du monde réel…

Il ne me restait plus qu'une journée en tant que préfète. Les Gryffondors avaient été mis au courant et m'harcelèrent de questions, je répondais simplement que j'avais trop de travail pour me consacrer à mes obligations de préfète en chef. Mes amis me soupçonnaient de mentir mais je n'y prêtais pas vraiment attention…

- Alors comme ça la belette est le seul à croire ta minable excuse ? Dit Malefoy lors de ma dernière ronde.

- Oui et je suis heureuse qu'il ne me pose pas plus de question. Répondis-je.

- Leur dire ne serait pas plus simple ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire qu'ils sachent ou non ? Rétorquai-je en savant qu'il avait raison.

- Moi je m'en fiche, je ne fais que dire ce que je pense.

Notre conversation continua jusqu'à la fin de la ronde. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que la seule personne qui était au courant de ma maladie soit Malefoy. Il y avait quand même un point positif, à présent nous ne nous disputions plus comme avant. Il avait arrêté de m'insulter dans les couloirs et sa bande ne nous provoquaient plus non plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais il avait surement eu pitié de moi. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi mais je voyais souvent ce sentiment dans son regard. Il me regardait comme si j'étais déjà morte…Cela ne me blessait pas tant que ça car je savais à quoi m'attendre en lui disant, et puis c'était Malefoy.

Nos conversations n'étaient pas très intéressantes mais c'était déjà plus agréable que le silence pesant d'avant.

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et mes symptômes évoluèrent en même temps. Cela empirait de plus en plus. Je dirais que ça devenait invivable et difficile de cacher. D'ailleurs je subissais chaque jour plusieurs moqueries des autres élèves car je ne pouvais plus marcher correctement. En apprenant ça grâce à un hibou que lui avait envoyé MacGonagal, ma mère avait accouru à Poudlard en s'affolant. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ma maladie avait pu autant évoluer en si peu de temps. Le médicomage nous avait répondu que l'évolution de la maladie dépendait des personnes. Dans mon cas cela évoluait rapidement. « Votre fille ne pourra bientôt plus marcher » Avait-il ajouté. Elle se retenait de pleurer devant moi, craignant que cela m'attriste mais si elle avait libéré son réel chagrin je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. Moi-même cela faisait longtemps que j'avais arrêté de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. C'était inutile. En pleurant, ma maladie ne s'arrêterait pas. Les vacances de Pâques se finirent et je revins à Poudlard malgré la réticence de mes parents.

Dans les jours qui suivirent j'annonçai à mes amis la réelle raison de mon état. Je regrettais bien vite car mon aveu déclencha une énorme dispute. Ils étaient en colère que je ne leurs ais rien dis. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi je ne leur avais pas fait confiance. Ils ne pouvaient pas me comprendre. Ils n'avaient pas cette maladie, ils devaient surement penser que c'était simple et que en leurs disant j'allais être soulagée. Au contraire je ne voulais pas être un fardeau pour eux. Ce que je craignais arriva. Mes amis me considéraient à présent comme une de ces choses dont il faut faire très attention et s'interdisaient de me laisser seule. Moi, je voulais juste qu'ils restent comme avant…

Quelque temps plus tard un match de Quiddtch eu lieu, Serdaigle contre Pouffsoufle. Je ne voulais pas y aller. Je savais que si j'y étais allée j'aurais été un fardeau pour mes amis. C'est donc pour ça que j'avais décidé de ne pas y aller. Je restai donc sagement à la bibliothèque. J'avais du assurer à Harry, Ron et Ginny que j'étais très fatiguée et que j'irais me coucher pour qu'ils partent voir le match sans moi. En me rendant à la bibliothèque j'avais, pour la première fois, vu Poudlard vide. On n'entendait plus les rires ni les pas des élèves aux loin. Seul le silence m'accompagnait. On m'avait dit de ne plus me déplacer seule, il fallait qu'il y ait toujours quelqu'un avec moi pour m'aider lors de mes déplacements. Mais pourtant ce jour-là je fus seule…Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi et je me redressai instantanément, étonnée de voir que quelqu'un à part la bibliothécaire était ici.

- Que fais-tu là Granger ? Me demanda une voix que j'aurais voulu ne pas entendre.

- Et toi que fais-tu là ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au match ? Demandai-je ne voulant pas lui répondre.

- Je suis en retenue. Déclara Malefoy, une pile de livre entre les mains.

- Qu'as tu fais pour cela ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Me dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

Sur ce je me remis à lire mon livre sans faire attention à lui. Mais lui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir me laisser. Il posa les livres qu'il tenait et s'assit devant moi.

- C'est à cause de ta maladie que tu es là.

Je ne répondis pas ni même relevai la tête de mon livre.

- Tu n'en as pas marre de te priver de pleins de choses alors que tu en es encore capable ?

Sa question qui n'en était en réalité pas une m'étonna. Je n'imaginais pas un jour Malefoy me dire ça. Je relevai alors la tête et lui lançai un regard noir, il ne fit qu'hausser les sourcils.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est de vivre ce que je vis. Si je ne fais pas certaines choses c'est que je ne peux pas. Laisse-moi maintenant.

A ma grande surprise Malefoy se leva, s'apprêtant à partir, mais au moment où il s'avança pour reprendre sa pile de livre il se retourna brusquement et attrapa le livre que j'avais entre les mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Criai-je.

Je me levai pour lui reprendre mais il recula. Je refis le même mouvement mais il recula encore plus.

- Rends-le-moi !

- Viens le prendre.

Je compris alors ce qu'il voulait faire. Il mit alors plusieurs mètres de distance entre nous, m'obligeant à m'avancer vers lui. Je ne devais pas rentrer dans son jeu, je ne devais pas lui offrir cette occasion de me provoquer… Oui mais alors pourquoi je m'avançai progressivement vers lui ? Pourquoi mon instinct me disait-il d'aller vers lui ?

De ma démarche lente et saccadée je m'avançai vers lui, puis accélérais le pas. Je ne pus pas marcher aussi rapidement que je le voulus mais c'était la première fois depuis longtemps que je me permis à pousser mes limites au maximum. Je tendis la main pour attraper mon livre. Il ne bougea pas, attendant ma réaction. Je n'aurais surement pas du l'écouter. Je n'avais pas l'habitude, à présent, d'aller à cette allure et mon corps encore moins. Au lieu d'attraper le livre je dû m'agripper à Malefoy.

A mon stade, déjà très avancé, je ne pouvais plus bouger mes jambes librement. Marcher rapidement m'était impossible et pourtant Malefoy voulait me montrer que si je voulais je pouvais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il faisait ça mais je m'en fichais. Je ne me préoccupais pas de ses étranges réactions envers moi. Ma maladie prenait trop de place dans mon esprit pour m'attarder sur lui. Mais à cet instant, lorsque mes jambes cédèrent provoquant ma chute, pourquoi me tenait-il dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ne m'avait-il pas laissé tomber comme je m'y étais préparée ?

Comme à chaque fois, je ne pus me relever avant plusieurs secondes.

- Pardon. Dis-je en m'écartant le plus vite que je pus.

Si j'aurais pu je me serais mises à courir mais ne pouvant pas, je me retournai et marchai lentement vers la sortit mais il eut le temps de me rattraper.

- Ce que tu viens de faire…

- Arrête de t'amuser avec moi ! Ce n'est pas en me faisant faire ce genre d'idiotie que ma maladie partira ! Il ne me reste que très peu de temps avant de devenir… Je ne peux déjà plus marcher correctement… Ne me ridiculise pas plus…

- Je ne joue pas avec toi. Je voulais juste te montrer que tu te renfermes-trop sur toi-même. Comme tu l'as dit il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps alors pourquoi te prives-tu de toutes ces choses que tu peux encore faire et que tu ne pourras plus faire d'ici un an…. ?

Au fond de moi je savais qu'il avait raison. Mais c'était Malefoy et je n'écoutais jamais Malefoy. Sans m'en apercevoir, une larme de rage perla sur ma joue. Malgré tout, ses mots étaient blessants. Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps… Il n'avait aucun droit de me donner des conseils. Moi seule pouvais décidée de comment passer « mon temps qu'il me restait ».

- Et depuis quand te soucis tu de moi ?

Il ne répondit pas et partit en emmenant sa pile de livre que lui avait surement donné Mme Pince. Je sortis de la bibliothèque et me dirigeai dehors. Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne en me dérangeant une nouvelle fois.

Je m'assis contre un arbre et me mis à penser. Je pensais à plusieurs choses mais la plupart se ramener à la même chose : Malefoy. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cette état de faiblesse, pensant qu'il allait faire comme avant et me rabaissait, je ne comprenais pas sa réaction….Aurait-il changé ? Aurait-il pitié de moi ? Pourquoi me suis-je sentie aussi bien dans ses bras ? Non…il ne fallait pas penser ça.

Alors que mon esprit divaguait et que je m'endormais peu à peu je sentis un poids tomber sur mes genoux. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux et aperçu Malefoy.

- Tu avais oublié ton sac. Me dit-il de son air inexpressif.

Je l'avais totalement oublié avec ce qui s'était passé ! Je le mis à côté de moi et lança un regard à Malefoy. Il me regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

- Hum…Merci…Dis-je, croyant qu'il attendait un remerciement pour partir.

- Tu permets que je m'asseye ?

- Non.

Sans faire attention à ce que j'avais dit il s'assit de l'autre côté de mon sac, s'adossa aussi à l'arbre et ferma les yeux comme pour se relaxer.

- Pourquoi tu restes là ? Demandai-je calmement.

- Cette arbre appartient aussi aux Serpentards.

- Tu as changé depuis que tu sais que je suis malade. Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ?

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et contemplât un point invisible.

- Tu as pitié de moi ? Tu veux me manipuler ? Ces choses sont inutiles, dans mon état je n'y fais plus attention. Tu veux me ridiculiser ou m'humilier devant ta bande ? Vas-y, pas besoin de jouer la comédie en restant avec moi.

Je lui parlais extrêmement calmement. M'énerver n'aurait servi à rien. Il tourna alors la tête vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que ses yeux étaient aussi clairs et aussi brillants. Je ne pus que m'y perdre. Nous restâmes comme ça pendant de longues secondes. Toujours en me regardant il brisa ce silence que j'appréciais tant.

- Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Pour celui que tu as toujours été. Répondis-je en ne le perdant pas du regard.

- Tu ne me connais pas alors.

Je ne pus répondre. Son regard dans le mien provoqua des frissons dans tout mon corps. Je ne voulais pas qu'il détourne son regard. Est-ce comme ça que le serpent attrapait ses proies ? Certainement.

- Granger ?

Il me ramena à la réalité et je tournai ma tête.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? Ça ne sert à rien de rester avec moi en espérant en tirer quelque chose. Dis-je pour cacher ma gêne.

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Mme Pince, quand elle a vu que tu étais seule, m'a demandé de rester avec toi au cas où tu tomberais ou autre. Tous les élèves sont au match donc elle m'a demandé à moi.

- Et pourquoi l'écoutes-tu ?

- Parce que grâce à ça j'écourte ma retenue.

- Tu peux partir. Je sais me débrouillée seule.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas très intelligente. Tu t'es assise à même le sol, comment pourras-tu te relever ? Dit-il en riant moqueusement

Je pris alors conscience que ce qu'il disait été vrai. En étant assise sur une chaise, j'avais beaucoup de mal à me relever alors à terre serait une chose impossible. Mais à cause de ma fierté je ne pus que répondre :

- J'ai réussi à m'asseoir, j'arriverais à me lever !

- D'accord, montre-moi.

- Arrête de me lancer des défis ! Me forcer à courir n'était déjà pas une bonne idée !

Après ça il ne dit plus rien et ne répondit pas à ma provocation. Il tourna la tête et ferma les yeux. Il semblait simplement vouloir profiter du doux soleil de Mai. Il gardait les yeux fermés sans faire attention à moi. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation je me détendis et fit de même. Je fermai les yeux et ne pensai à rien d'autre qu'aux doux rayons de soleil qui me chatouillaient la peau. Je n'avais aucune idée du temps qui passait mais je me sentais bien. Ce qui devenait rare. Mes amis n'étaient plus comme avant avec moi, ils me considéraient comme si j'étais un objet très fragile et dont on doit toujours s'occuper. Ils avaient constamment peur que quelque chose m'arrive et je ne pouvais plus rire naturellement avec eux. En ce qui concernait les professeurs je lisais de la pitié dans leur regard. Ils me donnaient l'impression d'être différente, alors que moi, je voulais que tout soit comme avant. Quand j'étais avec Malefoy il ne me donnait pas cette impression et c'était surement pour ça que je ne l'avais pas forcé à partir.

Alors que j'oubliais petit à petit où je me trouvais et qui était à côté de moi, je le sentis bouger.

- Il faut y allé le match se termine bientôt. Dit Malefoy en se levant.

J'ouvris les yeux et hésita à faire de même. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'il avait raison sur le fait que je ne pouvais pas me relever sans son aide. Etonnamment, je le vis me tendre sa main.

- Ne fait plus l'enfant et relève toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me voit avec toi.

Je pris alors sa main et il m'aida et à me mettre debout. Malgré tout, heureusement qu'il avait été là.

- Avant que tu partes tu pourrais répondre à la question que je t'ais posée ?

- Non je suis fatigué de toutes tes questions. Je t'accompagne jusqu'au terrain de Quiddith et après tu chercheras seule tes amis.

Je m'agrippai à son bras pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Quand j'étais seule, j'étais contrainte de me tenir au mur pour ne pas vaciller. Voilà pourquoi je n'avais pas la permission d'être seule.

- Explique-moi pourquoi tu fais ça.

- Parce que Mme Pince me l'a demandé en échange de ma retenu.

- Je ne parle pas de….

- Arrête de t'imaginer des choses Granger et arrête de m'embêter avec tes questions !

Après ça il me laissa devant les tribunes et alla rejoindre sa bande sans que personne ne nous voient ensemble.

ooooo

Il ne restait plus que quelque jour avant la fin de l'année, ma sixième année était presque finis et ma liberté également. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais devoir passer presque deux mois à sainte-Mangouste. Les médicomages voulaient me garder en observation d'après ce que j'avais compris.

Et c'est donc pourquoi deux semaines plus tard je me retrouvai assise sur un des lits de l'hôpital pour sorcier, contemplant la fenêtre. Ils m'avaient fait passer toutes sortes d'examens et m'avais donné plusieurs potions qui devait m'aider à ralentir la progression de la maladie, mais rien ne marchait. Très vite je fus complètement incapable de bouger mes jambes, elles étaient à présent… comme paralysées. Je devais passer les journées alité. Je m'ennuyais énormément. Mes parents travaillaient et ne pouvaient pas rester la journée avec moi. Heureusement qu'Harry, Ron et Ginny venaient me voir. Les seules fois où je sortais c'était pour faire des examens ou voir le médicomage.

Les jours passaient lentement, très lentement. Je commençais à avoir peur. Maintenant que je ne pouvais plus marcher comment ferais-je pour retourner à Poudlard ? Pourrais-je devenir la grande sorcière que j'avais toujours rêvée d'être ? Comment pourrais-je tenir ma baguette alors que j'avais du mal à tenir ma fourchette ? En y réfléchissant, cela m'arrivait de verser quelques larmes même si j'avais accepté ma maladie. Je savais que je ne pourrais plus retourner à poudlard si mon état empirait encore. Je devais m'y faire car m'apitoyer sur mon sort ne changerais rien. Je savais que si j'y retournais les autres élèves me regarderaient étrangement et auraient pitié de moi. Mais je voulais tellement aller à Poudlard..

Alors que je venais de finir un de mes livres préféré, je vis la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrir. Je fus très étonné car mes parents étaient censés être au travail et Harry et Ron ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'ils venaient. Mon étonnement s'agrandit quand je vis qui se trouvait devant moi.

- Malefoy ?

Il fut apparemment tout autant étonné que moi. Il avait la poigné de la porte dans la main et ne pus parler pendant quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? M'énervai-je.

- Euh... Je me suis trompé de chambre… Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là. Répondit-il mal à l'aise.

- Tu viens voir quelqu'un ?

- J'accompagne seulement mon père. J'étais sorti quelques minutes et je n'arrivais plus à trouver quelle chambre c'était…

- Ah…

Malefoy ne s'attendait pas à me voir. Il était à présent mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas s'il devait simplement partir ou en profiter pour me demander ce que je faisais là.

- Et toi…Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je crois que tu t'en doute déjà. Dis-je froidement.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

- Mon père va surement m'attendre. Tu saurais où est la chambre 309 ?

- Je ne me balade pas dans les couloirs.

- Moi qui pensais que parfois ça t'arrivait de faire une pause avec tes livres, je me trompais. Dit-il narquoisement.

- Si je ne sais pas où la chambre que tu cherches c'est parce que je ne peux plus marcher. Dis-je vexée.

Soudain il perdit son sourire narquois. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'attendre à ce que je lui avais dit. Il devait surement penser que j'étais là seulement pour quelques jours, seulement pour quelque chose de non grave. Il se trompait.

- Tu ne peux plus marcher ?

- Les médicomages ne me le disent pas mais je sais qu'ils n'ont aucun espoir pour ma maladie…

Malefoy referma alors la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital et s'approcha de mon lit. Il semblait m'écouter. Pour une fois j'avais envie de lui montrer ce que je vivais réellement et que c'était dur et je voulais également faire sortir tous mes doutes, me confier.

- Ils me font croire que les potions qu'ils me donnent changeront quelque chose mais en attendant je suis incapable de tenir une plume dans mes mains ! Je rêve d'être à ta place à ta place tu ne peux pas savoir ! Je rêve de pouvoir tenir ma baguette et pouvoir jeter n'importe quel sort quand je le désire ! Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'en peux plus…

- Calme-toi Granger.

- Me calmer ? Comment pourrais-je me calmer ?

- Je pense que si tu n'abandonnes pas tu pourras surmonter ta maladie.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne pouvais pas surmonter ma maladie. Elle allait simplement m'emporter avec elle que je le veuille ou non.

- Depuis quand tu arrives à ne plus m'insulter dans chacune de tes phrases ? Dis-je en me ressaisissant pour changer de sujet.

- Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois.

- Vraiment ? Ça m'étonnerait.

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi je suis encore là à t'écouter ?

Je ne sus que répondre encore une fois. Il avait peut-être raison mais pour moi il ne changerait jamais. Depuis qu'il savait pour ma maladie, j'avais effectivement remarqué qu'il avait été différent mais je mettais ça sur le compte de la pitié. Comment Drago Malefoy pouvait ressentir de la pitié après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu passes toutes tes journées à ne rien faire ? Me demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet voyant que je ne répondais pas.

Il s'approcha de moi et pris entre ses mains le livre qui était posé sur la table prés de mon lit. J'essuyai alors mes larmes qui restaient sur mon visage et baissai la tête.

- Tu dois t'ennuyer non ?

- Oui….

- Potter et Weasley ne viennent jamais te voir ? Demanda-t-il avec son habituel sourire.

- Ils ne peuvent pas venir tous les jours….

- Pourquoi, tu restes combien de temps ?

- Plus d'un mois…

Il hocha la tête.

- Mon père vient régulièrement voir la personne dont je t'ai parlé. Je serais également avec lui…

- Alors viens me voir….

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dit cela. Je n'avais pourtant pas réellement envie de passer du temps avec lui. C'était peut-être parce que je n'avais rien à faire de mes journées ou peut-être parce que le fait qu'il vienne me voir animerait un peu mes journées. En tous cas je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

Il se mit à rire et à me répondre :

« Je verrais ! »

Les jours passèrent et je me demandais s'il allait vraiment venir me voir. Bizarrement j'étais pressée qu'il vienne. Je m'ennuyais tellement et c'était la seule chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire pour moi.

Un jour de juillet, alors que je venais de finir pour la troisième fois mon livre sur les créatures magique j'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Ma mère devait me ramener un nouveau livre pour m'occuper. Je me penchai pour poser mon livre et lui dit :

- Maman est ce que tu pourrais…

- Non Granger je ne suis pas ta maman.

Je relevai la tête et l'aperçu. Je ne pus cacher mon étonnement. Il était donc bien venu. Je fus assez contente qu'il soit là. Depuis qu'il savait pour ma maladie il ne m'insultait plus et ne m'embêtait plus c'est pourquoi, même si on ne pouvait qualifier nos relations de « bonnes », ça présence me dérangeait moins qu'avant ou plutôt plus du tout.

- Tu es venu…

- Je t'avais dit que si mon père revenait je viendrais !

- Merci alors …

Il parut surpris que je le remercie pour ça.

- Tu t'ennuies autant que ça ?

Grace à cette phrase notre conversation commença. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Ce n'était peut-être pas très intéressant parfois mais c'était divertissant. Passer des jours et des jours dans une chambre d'hôpital n'avait rien d'amusant, sa venue me changeait les idées. Il me raconta plusieurs choses et je fis de même mais il y avait toujours ces barrières qui nous empêchaient de parler librement. Peut-être était-ce la peur de la réaction de l'autre…

Au bout de quelque temps je ne pus m'empêché de poser une question de manière maladroite.

« Reviendras-tu voir l'ami de ton père ? »

Il eut un rictus et partis sans me donner de réponse.

Mais peu de temps plus tard j'eus ma réponse quand je le vis pousser la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital, prétendant ne rien avoir à faire avec son père. Je ne savais pas si son excuse était vrai mais je fus contente qu'il ne m'oubli pas. C'est comme ça qu'il vint me voir de plus en plus souvent. D'après moi il ne venait pas parce que son père venait voir quelqu'un car ses visites étaient trop fréquentes mais je ne savais alors pas pourquoi il venait. A vrai dire peut m'importait.

Un jour il vint me voir comme d'habitude et nous parlâmes. Mais cette fois je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser une question qui sortait de nos conversations habituelle.

- Est-ce que tu penses que je pourrais retourner à Poudlard ?

Il fronça alors les sourcils. Il semblait réfléchir. Il tourna alors la tête vers moi et chercha ses mots.

- Toi aussi tu penses que ça ne servirait à rien que j'y retourne ?

- Mais non….! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Il y a quelques jours j'ai entendu le médicomage parler à ma mère, il disait que ça serait difficile d'y retourner car ma maladie avait évolué extrêmement rapidement et que…

- Granger…

- D'ici la rentrer je ne pourrais...

Je n'achevai pas ma phrase car mes larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler et ma voix s'enrouait. En posant cette question je m'étais promis de ne pas pleurer devant lui mais les larmes étaient venues d'elles-mêmes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne pourras plus faire ? Demanda Malefoy perplexe.

- Ils disent que d'ici le mois de Novembre je serais totalement incapable de parler… D'ici quatre mois ils disent que ma maladie sera presque au stade final…

- Que veux-tu dire par… Stade final ?

- Je serais comme handicapée…Déjà à présent à part parler je ne peux pas faire grand-chose…

- Mais il ne s'est passé qu'un an ! Comment en si peu de temps tu peux devenir comme ça ?

Je le regardai et ne répondis rien.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais il fut interrompu par l'ouverture brusque de la porte de ma chambre. Je vis alors tous mes amis entrer.

« Surprise… ! » Ils s'interrompirent quand ils virent Malefoy près de moi et moi en pleure. Ils firent très vite le rapprochement et Ron se mit en colère.

- Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'as aucun droit d'être là !

- Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Me demanda Harry rouge de colère.

Malefoy tourna alors la tête vers moi, le regard inquiet.

- Calme-toi Harry…Dis-je.

- De quel droit viens-tu dans sa propre chambre d'hôpital pour la faire pleurer ? Cria Ginny, elle aussi en colère.

- Je n'ai rien fais. Tenta Malefoy.

- Sort d'ici ! S'exclama Ron.

- Non attendez ! C'est vrai il n'a rien fait …

Sans que je puisse faire quelque chose, Malefoy fut obligé de sortir de ma chambre. Il avait l'air vraiment contrarié et je le comprenais. Mes amis ne savaient que nous n'étions plus en froid et pensaient qu'il m'avait fait pleurer. J'espérais qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas de venir me voir… Ron et Harry me posèrent tous un tas de questions mais quand je leur répondais la vérité ils ne voulaient pas me croire. Ils partirent et promirent de revenir me voir très vite car ils n'avaient pas l'occasion de venir aussi souvent qu'ils voulaient. Seul Malefoy venait me voir souvent étrangement …

ooooo

Les jours passèrent et je me demandais si Malefoy allait revenir un jour ou s'il avait recommencé à me détester. Un jour le médicomage me fit passer de nouveaux examens pour voir quelle potion me conviendrait à mon stade. En revenant dans ma chambre grâce à quelque chose qui ressemblait à une chaise roulante, je vis une guérisseuse poser mes soins sur une petite table. Quand je fus dans mon lit elle s'approcha de moi.

- Mademoiselle, un jeune homme est venu quand vous n'étiez pas là pour vous voir. Je lui ais dis que vous étiez en examen et il m'a dit qu'il repasserait. Me dit-elle .

- Etait-il blond ? Demandai-je avec espoir.

- Oui.

La guérisseuse repartit en me laissant seule. Je fus très heureuse qu'il soit venu mais un peu déçus de ne pas avoir était là. Il allait revenir, c'était le principal. Malgré tous je me rendais compte que je commençais à l'apprécier. Depuis qu'il venait me voir il n'était plus comme à Poudlard, il me faisait rire et j'aimais sa présence, tous le contraire d'avant. Je voulais qu'il vienne me voir….Mes amis ne pouvant venir me voir il était la seul présence qui me faisait pensé à autre chose que ma maladie.

La journée passa et vers seize heures j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, signe qu'il était là. Je le vis alors entrer. Il semblait moins à l'aise que d'habitude. Il me salua et resta au pied de mon lit sans s'asseoir comme il le faisait d'habitude.

- Potter et la Belette ne viennent pas aujourd'hui ? Me demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Non. Je suis désolée pour la dernière fois, je ne pensais pas qu'ils n'allaient pas me croire.

- Peu importe.

- Comprend-les tu m'as toujours détesté. Ils ne trouveraient pas logique que tu viennes pour…

Je m'arrêtai. Je fus incapable de dire la suite de la phrase car je ne m'étais en réalité jamais vraiment posée la question. Mais pourquoi venait-il me voir ? Je fus soudain mal à l'aise. Venait-il pour moi ? Me considérait-il comme une de ses amis ? Même si moi je le voulais je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait.

- Ils ne pas logique que je vienne seulement pour toi ? Continua-t-il ma phrase.

- Hum…et bien…

- Ne soit pas idiote si je te détestais je ne viendrais pas.

Je me mis soudain à rougir et quand il me vit, il éclata de rire, ce qui me fit encore plus rougir.

- Ne va pas t'imaginer trop de choses non plus !

- Je ne m'imagine rien du tout…Me défendais-je en baissant la tête.

Il haussa les sourcils et me dit :

- Dans ce cas retiens juste que je ne t'ai jamais détesté.

- Même si je suis malade tu n'as pas besoin de me sortir des mensonges aussi gros. Dis-je en souriant.

Il changea alors brusquement d'expression et devint sérieux. Mon sourire disparut en même tant et cela m'inquiétai. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Je ne te mens pas.

Je mis quelque seconde à répondre.

- Tu ne m'as jamais détesté ? Comment veux-tu que je te crois après tous ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je m'amusais simplement.

- Comment-ça ?

Il alla regarder par la fenêtre et se mit dos à moi.

- Comment dire… Je ne vous ai jamais vraiment détesté toi et Weasley, c'est simplement parce que vous étiez ami avec Potter que je réagissais comme ça. Lui par contre je ne l'ai jamais aimé….

Je me fichais un peu de vous deux, si je vous provoquais c'était simplement pour m'amuser. Il faut l'avouer je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire alors dès que j'en avais l'occasion je vous provoquais ….

- Comment ça se fait que ça a changé ? Pourquoi ne continues-tu pas de me provoquer et de faire comme si tu me détester ?

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder l'extérieur.

- Pourquoi continues-tu de venir me voir ?

- Ce serait long à expliquer.

- J'ai encore plusieurs semaines à passer ici.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et ne dit rien pendant plus d'une minute. Je ne voyais pas son visage et ne connaissais pas son expression mais j'eus l'impression qu'il était mal à l'aise.

Chose impossible, c'était Malefoy.

- Promets-moi alors de ne rien dire à personne. Ce que je vais te dire est assez…

- Dans quatre mois j'aurais perdu la parole…Mais d'ici là je te promets que je ne dirais rien.

- Depuis le début de l'année mon père veut que je commence des missions pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais moi je n'avais aucune envie d'être un mangemort. Je savais que mon tour aller venir mais j'espérais un miracle… Comme je te disais tous ce que je faisais à toi et tes amis n'était que pour m'amuser. C'était la seule chose qui me permettait de penser à autre chose et de faire sortir toute la haine qui était en moi. Mais un jour quand je descendais les escaliers je t'es vu tombé dans les escaliers et te faire très mal je voulais en profiter pour te faire une remarque mais je me suis aperçu que tu ne faisais que tomber tout le temps. Bizarrement ça m'intriguait et j'ai donc profité du moment où Dumbledore t'as dit que tu ne pourrais plus être préfète pour te demander. Je ne pensais pas que cela était aussi grave que ça. C'est pour ça que quand tu m'as expliqué je n'ai rien dit à personne. Je me disais juste que les autres élèves n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. C'était amusant quand je pensais que même Potter et Weasley ne savait pas.

Il s'arrêta et alla près d'une petite table et pris mes soins entre ses mains pour les regarder. Tout en lisant les étiquettes il continua.

- Je t'avais prévenu que tu ne me connaissais pas réellement.

- Je m'en rends compte. Intervins-je.

Il m'accorda un bref sourire et continua de parler.

- Plus les jours passaient et plus je voyais que ta maladie était sérieuse et assez dur à vivre. Tu disais que tes problèmes étaient plus durs que les miens mais moi j'avais l'impression de vivre quelques choses d'aussi difficile que toi. Enfaite si j'ai changé de comportement c'est parce que tu étais la seule que je connaissais à vivre quelque chose de dur et j'avais l'impression d'être…indirectement proche de toi.

Je trouvais ça injuste car je me battais pour rester moi-même et pour ne pas baissais les bras et toi, alors que tu avais encore certaines capacité et liberté, prétendais ne plus pouvoir rien faire. Je voulais que tu sois au même niveau que moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de te parler à la bibliothèque et de te faire comprendre que tu devais profiter de ce qui te rester. Tout comme moi.

- Je fus surpris quand j'ai vu que tu étais à l'hôpital mais je l'étais encore plus en apprenant que tu ne marchais plus. C'était pour moi comme si l'heure de suivre les pas de mon père avait sonnée. J'étais assez inquiet. C'est ridicule mais je n'y peux rien…Après quand tu m'as demandé de venir te voir je suis venu sans hésiter. J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose et je savais que tu devais t'ennuyée ici.

- Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule. Je me demandais pourquoi tu étais comme ça avec moi mais si j'avais su ce qui t'arrivait …. M'exclamais-je inquiète.

- Ne pleure pas…Tu n'y peux rien, comme moi je ne peux rien pour toi.

- Mais tu ne vas pas rester comme ça et obéir à ton père alors que tu ne veux pas !

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je croyais que tu te battais !

- Je suis tout aussi impuissant que toi pour ta maladie ! Cela ne sert à rien de discuter de ça.

- Malefoy….

Il s'assit alors au pied de mon lit. Il ne voulait apparemment plus parler de ça.

- Quand est-ce que tu sors de l'hôpital ? Demanda-t-il après quelque minute de silence.

- Dans deux semaines.

- Tu resteras chez toi ?

- Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Dis-je ironiquement.

- Quand ce sera la rentrée penses-tu revenir à Poudlard ?

- C'est impossible…

- Dans ce cas je viendrais te voir pendant les vacances.

- Ce ne sera pas intéressant de venir voir une fille même pas capable d'articuler et de marcher. Ne te force pas à venir si tu ne veux pas.

Malefoy fut mal à l'aise. Moi en tous cas je ne faisais que dire la vérité. Pourquoi viendrait-il me voir si je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille…. Handicapée…?

- Ne dis pas ça Granger…

- J'en ai marre qu'on me dise à chaque fois que tout va bien se passer et qu'on me cache la vérité ! Tout le monde sait que dans quelque temps je…

- Granger ! Me coupa-t-il en sachant ce que j'allais dire.

Il me regardait avec des yeux implorant, comme si je venais de lui annoncer quelque chose de tragique.

- Arrête de penser à ce qui va arriver ! Tu es en vie c'est le principal !

Je pris le temps de me calmer. C'est vrai que j'avais dit que je surmonterais la maladie mais à cet instant je commençais à désespérer. J'allais mourir et il le savait. Il ne voulait apparemment pas l'entendre…

Malefoy regarda la pendule et s'exclama :

- Il est dix-neuf heure je vais devoir partir.

- D'accord mais promet moi d'essayer de revenir malgré tes problèmes….

- Oui j'essayerai.

Je le vis franchir la porte et je me retrouvai seule.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans que j'aille de nouvelle de lui. Je me doutais de ce qu'il devait être en train de faire. Surement quelque chose qui avait un rapport avec Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer mais j'avais peur pour lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Cette fois je ne pouvais pas nier en disant que je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais peur. C'était d'ailleurs très égoïste mais il était devenu la seule chose qui pouvait me remonter le moral et me faisait tenir. Harry et Ron y étaient également pour quelque chose mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de leur en vouloir. Il ne me voyait plus comme leur amie mais plus comme une souffrante. Malefoy m'avait beaucoup touché en m'avouant sa situation. Il m'avait fait confiance et je lui en étais reconnaissante.

- Hermione ma chérie, tu as finis tes examens à l'hôpital tu vas pouvoir retourner à la maison. Me dit ma mère en ramassant mes affaires dans ma chambre d'hôpital.

Nous étions le quatre aout. Les médicomages m'avaient permis de rentrer chez moi mais m'avaient prévenue qu'il risquait d'y avoir des complications en ce qui concernait mon état et que j'allais surement devoir revenir. J'aurais dû être heureuse de rentrer chez moi mais bizarrement je ne l'étais pas.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ? Me demanda mon père, poussant ma chaise roulante à travers la foule de moldus.

- Suis-je obligée de partir maintenant de l'hôpital ? Lui demandai-je .

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça tu n'es pas contente de revenir à la maison ?

- Si… Si.

Sur ce la discussion fut close. Je ne pouvais dire à mes parents qu'un ami n'était pas encore venu me voir et que je n'allais surement plus jamais le voir puisque je n'allais pas à Poudlard…

- Hermione Harry, Ron et Ginny viennent te voir tout à l'heure je suppose que tu dois être contente non ? Me dit ma mère.

Je ne répondis pas mais je savais qu'elle s'attendait à cela.

Le mois d'Aout était presque fini et ma maladie avançait. Je ne pouvais presque plus parler. Quand j'y arrivais ma voix était lente, basse et saccadée. Parler devenais aussi dur que marcher. Je me rappellerais toute ma vie de l'expression qu'avaient fait mes amis en apprenant que je perdais petit à petit la parole, j'avais lu tant de pitié dans leur regard. J'avais peur de les dégouter…. Alors je ne parlais plus du tout…

- Hermione nous allons bientôt faire les courses sur le chemin de traverse pour nos fournitures… Avait commençait Ron.

- Ron ! Coupa Ginny. Hermione sait très bien que nous y allons, pas besoin de lui rappeler !

Généralement nous achetions nos fournitures scolaires ensemble mais cette année cela avait été impossible…Ils avaient peur de me le rappeler car ils pensaient que j'allais être jalouse.

Les conversations n'étaient plus très intéressantes, les seules choses à dire avaient un rapport avec Poudlard. Comme à chaque fois ils repartirent en me promettant qu'ils reviendraient me voir le plus tôt possible. La rentrée à Poudlard était le surlendemain, je n'allais plus les voir pendant plusieurs mois.

Ce jour-là je le vécus très mal. Je n'arrêtais pas de repenser aux années précédentes. Je me voyais monter dans le Poudlard Express, riant avec Ron et manger des sucreries qu'Harry avait acheté. Je devenais folle de rage. Cette maladie m'avait enlevé tout ce que j'avais, tout ce à quoi je tenais.

A quoi cela sert de vivre si nous sommes déjà morts ?

oooo

Je ne voulais plus me soigner. Prendre toutes ces potions n'arrangeait rien. Elles n'allaient pas m'empêcher de mourir alors pourquoi continuer ? Je trouvais cela inutile. J'étais simplement aveuglée par ma colère.

Les jours passèrent et mes soins restaient posés sur la table. Je ne les prenais plus. Mes parents ne s'en rendaient pas compte, ils me croyaient sérieuse dans mon traitement et ne m'imaginais pas baisser les bras.

Malheureusement j'eu tort de faire cela. A cause de ça mes symptômes se multiplièrent et je me sentis de plus en plus mal. D'étranges tremblement apparaissaient et ma vue se troublait de plus en plus. Ma mère avait remarqué mon état et s'était mise à paniquée. Elle avait vu mes soins qui étaient restés au même endroit que là où elle les avait mises. Elle s'était mise à pleurer en répétant sans cesse qu'il ne fallait pas que j'abandonne, qu'il me restait encore du temps à vivre. Ce n'était que des paroles venant d'une mère bouleversée et impuissante. Des idioties. J'avais très bien compris depuis longtemps que ma vie serait courte.

Je me suis donc retrouvée à Sainte-Mangouste. Mes parents craignaient que je recommence d'arrêter mon traitement alors je dus y rester. Ma vue était redevenue presque normal et mes tremblements avaient cessés. Les médicomages avaient réussis à combler l'absence de potion, chose que les moldus ne pouvaient faire.

Mais malgré ça je me sentais si faible, _si fatiguée_.

Ma mère me tenait la main. Elle pleurait et me parlait, essayant de me rassurait mais je n'écoutais plus à force. Mon père ne pouvait pas accepter que sa fille unique meurt alors il restait assis sur la chaise, versant des larmes en silence. Cette ambiance morbide allait surement devenir mon quotidien. Je voulais voir autre chose. Je voulais voir son sourire. J'avais étrangement besoin de le revoir.

Les jours passèrent encore et encore. Je perdais la notion du temps. Je n'avais plus aucune relation sociale. Seuls mes parents venaient me voir mais je ne pouvais pas leur parler. J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un autre monde. D'être là sans vraiment l'être, de vivre en étant morte. Je restais allongée dans mon lit, droite comme un piquet. Il m'arrivait de regarder par la fenêtre en tournant le regard mais je tournais bien vite mes yeux vers autre chose. En y regardant je ne pouvais que penser à tous ces gens chanceux qui avait la possibilité de tout faire comme ils le désiraient.

Je fermais les yeux. Comme cela je pouvais m'imaginer ce que je voulais. Je m'éloignais de la réalité. Je pensais que je devenais une grande sorcière, que je faisais de grande étude pour ensuite avoir la vie dont tout le monde rêvait. Je voulais devenir médicomage, à présent j'y renonçais. J'avais passé assez de temps à l'hôpital pour en être dégouté.Malgré tout il y a une chose que je regrettais par-dessus tout. J'allais mourir sans avoir connu l'amour. J'étais désespérée et c'était pourquoi je pensais à ce genre de chose. J'avais été amoureuse de Ron mais à présent j'avais très bien compris qu'il ne me considérait pas comme ça. J'aurais voulu qu'avant ma mort quelqu'un m'accepte tel que je suis et m'aime…. J'avais seize ans non ?

Je sentis une pression sur ma main et j'ouvris alors doucement les yeux. Il faisait tout sombre dans ma chambre d'hôpital et je ne voyais pas grand-chose. Je ne comprenais pas qu'elle était la cause de mon réveille. Mon regard se posa alors sur le coté de mon lit. Je ne crue d'abord pas ce que je vu. Il était là. La tête posée sur le rebord de mon lit, endormis. Il tenait ma main. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais je me doutais qu'il était là depuis longtemps, depuis que je dormais. Ceci me toucha énormément. Il avait dû rester longtemps, assis sur cette chaise à attendre. Il ne m'avait pas oublié.

J'entendais sa respiration régulière, signe qu'il était profondément endormi. J'étais si heureuse qu'il soit là. Je ne pus m'empêcher de relever une de ses mèches de cheveux blonds pour apercevoir son visage. C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec cet air aussi innocent et si inoffensif. Je m'apercevais moi-même que je m'attachais de plus en plus à lui. Je fermai les yeux et refermai ma main sur la sienne. J'aurais voulu que jamais cela ne s'arrête…

Les rayons du soleil qui passaient à travers la fenêtre me réveillèrent et j'ouvris les yeux. Je reportai automatiquement mon regard vers là où se trouvait Malefoy la veille mais à ma grande surprise personne ne s'y trouvait. Je regardai alors dans toute la pièce mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Malefoy. Je me rendis alors compte que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était qu'un simple rêve. Une hallucination. Un nouveau symptôme s'ajoutant à la liste déjà très longue. Je fus très déçu et frustrée. J'avais été si heureuse de me réveiller et de penser que quelqu'un soit là…

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir. Je vis alors entrer Malefoy, un thé à la main.

- Désolé de t'avoir laissé quelques minutes je suis juste allé prendre quelque chose à boire.

Il m'adressa alors un chaleureux sourire. Son sourire, celui qui me remonta un peu le moral. Je lui fis alors un faible sourire. Si j'avais pu je me serais redressé et lui aurais demandé comment il pouvait être là. Mais j'étais obligée de rester allongée et de le regarder s'avancer vers moi.

- Est-ce que…tu peux parler ? Me demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

- N…

Cela faisait très longtemps que je ne m'étais pas forcée à parler et cela fut un véritable supplice. Je ne pus qu'à peine prononcer la première syllabe. Je ne pouvais plus bouger la mâchoire …. J'avais beaucoup de mal à articuler et ma voix était faible à tel point qu'on ne l'entendait que très faiblement.

- Ne te force pas à parler. Me dit-il en voyant mes faibles capacités.

En entendant ça je me demandai comment il pouvait avoir la force et l'envie de rester avec moi. A sa place je n'aurais surement pas l'envie de voir quelqu'un aussi mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je ne me force pas à venir te voir. Me dit-il en s'asseyant.

Je ne compris pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Je n'avais prononcé aucun mot qui pouvait avoir cela comme réponse cela. Lisait-il dans mes pensées ?

- C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour communiquer avec toi.

Alors comme ça il pratiquait la legilimancie. C'était plutôt une bonne idée. Je n'allais plus être seule à écouter les autres. Cela me réjouit encore plus, j'étais vraiment contente qu'il soit là.

Je le vis hausser les sourcils et avoir un demi-sourire. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'il pourrait lire toutes mes pensées…

Quand il vit que je rougissais, il rit.

- Moi aussi je suis content d'être là. Dit-il en riant.

Je fus très surprise qu'il prononce cette phrase et n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il le dise même s'il le pensait. Nous continuâmes de parler. Il me raconta ce qui se passait à Poudlard. Il me dit que tous les professeurs les surchargeaient de travaille pour les préparer aux Aspics. Je lui posais des questions et il y répondait. Il devait surement remarquer que j'étais triste de ne pas être à Poudlard….

Les vacances allaient bientôt se finirent pour lui et il allait devoir retourner à Poudlard et me laisser seule. Il était devenu mon ami et je ne voulais pas qu'il me quitte. Ces trois mois sans le voir m'avaient déprimé. Je ne dirais pas que sa présence m'était indispensable mais j'aimais sa présence et je ne voulais pas qu'il m'oublie. Et puis je craignais surtout que quand il reviendrait je sois morte…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu ne mourras pas. Et je ne t'oublierais pas non plus ! Déclara-t-il exaspéré par mes propos.

Il parlait sans savoir. Même si ce que je disais était faux il ne pouvait pas imaginé comment je ressentais la situation. De savoir que j'avais une maladie qui me tuerais me faisait si peur que je devenais pessimiste et sans une once d'espoir. C'était aussi pour ça que je m'attachais à lui et l'apprécier. J'étais désespéré et de savoir que quelqu'un porter de l'attention sur moi m'encourager à surmonter ma même si elle détruisait ma personnalité et me rendait vulnérable.

- Je vais y aller. Je reviendrais demain mais Lundi je devrais retourner à Poudlard. Me dit-il en se levant.

Il me fit un dernier sourire et sortit de ma chambre. Le lendemain comme prévu il revint me voir mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à parler normalement avec lui, en faisant comme si tous se passait bien car a vrai dire j'étais morte de peur. Chaque jour je craignais qu'on m'annonce qu'il ne me reste que très peu de temps à vivre. Même si je n'avais plus aucune raison de vivre, n'étant capable de rien faire, je ne voulais pas partir. Il y avait quelque chose qui me retenait. Une chose que je n'arrivais pas à définir qui me donner envie de vivre encore malgré ma situation.

Ils avaient tous le même discourt. Mes parents, Harry, Ron, Ginny et Malefoy me disaient la même chose. « Tu ne mourras pas. ».

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils en savaient ? Ils étaient en vie et le seraient pour longtemps. Ils n'avaient jamais connu cette sensation d'être malade. Ils ne savaient pas ce que ça faisait de savoir qu'on va mourir.

C'est pourquoi, alors qu'il me parlait normalement, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Puis une deuxième apparut, une troisième, jusqu'à ce que ça deviennent de véritable sanglot.

Quand Malefoy s'en aperçut il parut très surpris et s'arrêta instantanément de parler. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache la raison de mes pleures mais je me doutais qu'il allait très vite le découvrir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Un très mauvais pressentiment. A cet instant je savais que la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait me voir…Je serais morte.

Mes larmes brouillaient totalement ma vue et j'avais du mal à respirer. Je ressentais une énorme douleur dans la poitrine dû à la paralysie de ma maladie mais même en ayant atrocement mal je continuais de verser de plus en plus de larmes. Malefoy était perdu et n'avait aucune idée de la raison de mes pleures. J'étais trop chamboulée pour qu'il arrive à lire dans mes pensées. Il me prit alors la main et me dis des choses rassurantes mais cela ne me calma pas pour autant. Mon intuition me semblait tellement vraie. Comment devais-je réagir si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais ? Je n'allais pas non plus voir Harry et Ron… J'avais tellement de chose à leur dire. Malefoy était devant moi. J'aurais voulu lui poser tant de questions avant que je ….

Quand mes larmes s'atténuèrent et que je pus reprendre peu à peu ma respiration, Malefoy s'infiltra dans mes pensées, contre mon gré mais je ne pouvais l'en empêcher. Peu à peu je vis son visage se décomposer. Il avait à présent une mine inquiète et serra un peu plus ma main. Il ne savait pas quoi dire face à mon état. Mais même sans rien dire cela me convenait.

Si c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais je voulais lui demandais une chose, même s'il était différent de ce que je pensais de lui avant, comment pouvait-il continué de rester avec moi ? Même sans me détester je m'étais toujours demander pourquoi il m'obéissait quand je lui demandais de venir.

Il put comprendre ma questions à travers mes pensées mais ne pus y répondre. Il resta muet.

Je voulais qu'il y réponde.

« Les médicomages n'ont pas encore dit que ton état empirait … » Me dit-il.

Les médicomages n'avaient pas besoin de me le dire car mon état empirait sans cesse. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-il rien dire ? Avait-il honte de dire qu'il m'apprécier ? M'apprécier-t-il …?

- Non, non …Je t'appréc….

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit. Un médicomage entra et salua malefoy.

- Je suis désolé mais miss Granger à une consultation avec le médicomage. Dit-il.

Malefoy ne voulait pas partir et moi je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Je gardais sa main dans la mienne mais n'avais pas la force de la tenir fermement pour qu'il ne parte pas. Je voulais tant qu'il reste. Je n'allais surement plus le voir….

Malefoy se leva et s'approcha du médicomage.

- Est-ce que son état va empirer ? Comment sera-t-elle dans deux moi ? Demanda malefoy inquiet.

Le medicomage parut surpris et étrangement mal à l'aise en l'entendant.

- Je ne peux pas trop vous répondre. Sa maladie progresse très vite et comme vous pouvez le voir elle est presque au stade final….

- Que voulez-vous dire par stade final ? Elle… Elle va mourir ?

- Ne vous basez pas sur ça… Nous ne sommes sur de rien…

- Que voulez-vous dire par stade final ? Répéta Malefoy.

- Le stade final c'est quand elle aura perdu toutes ses capacités. Quand elle ne pourra presque plus respirer et ….

Je ne voyais pas Malefoy car il était de dos mais j'avais une étrange impression qu'il allait très mal. Il avait une main au visage. Je crois qu'il avait fait exprès de se retourner. Il ne voulait pas que je le vois. Il ne semblait pas s'attendre à entendre cela venant du médicomage. Moi cela me laissait pratiquement indifférente car je l'avais déjà devinais.

- D'accord. Je crois que j'ai compris… Dit Malefoy la voix enroué.

Il s'approcha alors de moi et me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille.

« Je te promets que ce n'ait pas la dernière fois que je te vois. »

Après ça il sortit sans se retournait. Il repartit à Poudlard et je ne le vis plus pendant plusieurs mois. Pendant ce temps mes parents restaient avec moi. Ils étaient bizarrement plus présents que d'habitude. Je me doutais que les médicomages leurs avaient parlé de mon état qui était à présent plus que grave et mes parents étaient surement que courant de ce qui allait m'arrivé. Je ne pouvais nier que j'étais moi aussi morte de peur mais contrairement à eux je faisais en sorte de ne pas pleurer.

Mes amis me manquaient énormément. D'après ce qu'ils m'avaient dit, ils allaient faire en sorte de venir me voir pendant la période scolaire en demandant l'accord de Dumbledore.

Et Malefoy….lui aussi me manquait pour tout avouer. Lui aussi était mon ami et j'aimais être en présence de mes amis. Mais il y avait quand même quelque chose de différent avec lui, quelque chose qui m'empêchait de le considérer comme ami…

Au bout de quelque temps les médicomages avaient dit à mes parents que je devrais rester à Sainte-mangouste car cela serait trop dangereux de me laisser rester chez moi. _J'allais mourir dans cette triste chambre d'hôpital … ?_

Cette maladie allait me tuer à seulement dix-sept ans, qu'avais-je fais pour mériter ça ? J'avais beau me poser tout le temps cette question je n'avais jamais de réponse.

J'étais arrivée à un stade où je ne me rendais même plus compte de si j'allais bien ou non. Pour moi j'étais presque morte alors peut importé la gravitée de mes symptômes ….

Je ne savais plus vraiment combien de temps s'était-il écoulé depuis la dernière fois que malefoy était venu me voir mais je savais qu'il n'allait pas tenir sa promesse. Un jour je vis entrer mes parents accompagnés des médicomages. Je me rappellerais toujours de ce jour, j'entendais le bruit de la pluie dehors ainsi que les voitures moldus passer sur la route ensevelis d'eau. Ce jour-là je sus qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Ils n'avaient pourtant rien dit de spécial. Les médicomage étaient des êtres-humain et avaient eux aussi une part de pitié, ils ne savaient pas comment me dire que j'allais mourir.

Mes parents avaient très bien comprit. Ma mère ne pus se retenir de pleurer et de me tenir fort la main.

Un étranger n'aurait vu en moi qu'une handicapée allongée sur un lit, mais eux étaient mes parents et m'aimaient quel que soit mon état. Toutes les larmes qu'ils versaient étaient de la tristesse et je ne supportais pas de voir ça. J'aurais voulu qu'ils me soutiennent. C'était égoïste mais je m'en fichais, j'allais mourir non ? J'avais le droit qu'on me soutienne….

Les médicommages avaient longuement parlé à mes parents et nos faibles doutes avaient été confirmés. Les jours qui suivirent furent beaucoup plus durs que ce que je m'étais imaginée. Je n'avais plus conscience de grand-chose. Il y avait quelque temps je n'avais plus conscience de l'heure, à présent je ne faisais plus la différence entre le soir ou le matin, la nuit ou le jour, la voix de mon père et de mère ainsi que le réelle de l'imaginaire.

Je maudissais tous ces médicomages qui m'avaient laissé devenir cette chose que je suis. J'aurais voulu vivre mais tout cela j'y avais déjà pensé des milliards de fois. J'allais mourir je ne pouvais y échapper mais j'aurais voulu dire au revoir au personne qui m'était cher avant.

J'entendais un bruit. Comme un grincement ou un frôlement je ne savais pas vraiment. Je n'avais pas la force de tourner la tête pour voir alors je restais simplement, les yeux entre-ouverts, la respiration lente, attendant de savoir si je pouvais identifier ce bruit. C'était peut-être mon père qui était revenu de la maison. J'avais surement raison car je l'entendis encore une fois pleurer mais étrangement j'avais l'impression qu'il se retenait. Je sentis une pression sur ma main. Il faisait comme maman maintenant ? Il me tenait la main entre les siennes. Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose mais j'avais énormément de mal à l'entendre. Ses pleures cacher sa voix. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entendis ses sanglots s'atténuer mais je me doutais que ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas.

« J'ai tenu ma promesse. Je suis là »

Que racontait mon père ? Il ne m'avait pas promis de venir, il était toujours là. Je l'entendis dire autre chose mais ne comprit pas tellement il parlait bas.

« J'aurais dû venir plus tôt ….Pardonne moi Granger. »

Papa ?

J'avais complètement tort. Ce n'était pas mon père qui était revenu de la maison. J'étais heureuse. Il m'avait terriblement manqué…

- J'avais tellement peur que quand je revienne tu ne sois plus là. Dit Malefoy entre deux sanglots.

Ces mots, qui m'auraient étonné il y a un an, me touchaient énormément à présent.

- J'ai entendu les médicomages… Ils disaient que tu allais bientôt mourir…. C'est faux n'est-ce pas ? Granger… Je t'en surplis ne me laisse pas.

Il marqua une pause.

- Je m'en veux tellement de ne jamais te l'avoir dit…. Mais je tiens _beaucoup_ à toi et je ne veux pas que tu partes…

Moi aussi je tenais énormément à lui. Pendant tous ces mois je m'étais attaché à lui et j'étais heureuse que ce soit pareil pour lui mais que voulait dire tout ça ?

Comment tout cela avait pu devenir ainsi ? Comment avait-il réussis à rester auprès de moi pendant tout ce temps sans verser une seule larme de pitié ? Comment avait-il pus changer autant et me faire m'attacher autant à lui ? Allais-je mourir sans avoir réponse à mes questions ?

_Mes yeux sont entre-ouverts et je ne vois pas vraiment ce qui m'entoure mais je sais que tu es là. Je te sens prendre ma main et la serrer. Je t'entends. Tu pleures._

_Tu ne le sais pas mais j'ai tellement peur, je voudrais tant te réconforter mais je ne peux plus parler…_

Merci d'avoir toujours était là….Petit à petit ses pleures devinrent de plus en plus faible. La pression qu'il avait sur ma main disparut.

Ses murmures s'atténuèrent. Mes dernières pensaient ont été pour lui…

oooo

Comment une simple pierre peut me faire autant mal ? Comment toutes ces fleures peuvent-elle me faire verser autant de larmes ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu en arriver là. Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce soit elle alors qu'il y en avait tant autour de moi ? Je me posais souvent cette question mais je n'osais pas m'avoué que je m'étais, au fil des mois, plus qu'attaché à elle. Elle avait été la seule à voir l'une des facettes que je gardais caché. Au début cela n'avait été que de la pitié mélangé à de la compassion puis plus les jours passaient et plus je me rendais compte de ce qu'elle endurait, cette maladie qui l'avait fait atterrir là où elle est en ce moment. Je venais la voir parce qu'elle en avait besoin et parce que j'en avais aussi besoin. Je savais que c'était une erreur de m'intéresser à elle mais cela avait été plus fort que moi.

Je lui avais promis de revenir la voir une dernière fois mais je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes. Je n'avais pas pu lui dire la vérité. Je l'aimais.

Déjà un an est passé depuis qu'elle nous a quitté mais le regret me ronge. J'aurais dû lui dire mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Cette satanée fierté faisait encore des siennes. Mais lui dire ne l'aurait pas fait rester. Etait-ce Merlin qui a voulu me punir en emmenant avec lui la seule qui me comprenait ?

Tous ses amis étaient venu lui apporter des fleurs et revenait de temps en temps sur sa tombe. Moi, je venais la voir plus souvent qu'eux comme pour continuer de tenir ma promesse. Je ne peux cacher que chacune de mes visites étaient une réelle torture pour moi, la culpabilité et le regret m'envahissaient dès que je voyais son nom inscrit sur cette pierre tombale. Je sens la pluie me frôler, me ramenant à la réalité. Je dépose alors le bouquet que j'ai ramené pour elle. J'essuie rapidement mes larmes mais cela est inutile car encore une dizaine d'autre se met à couler.

Elle n'était pas faite pour ce destin, moi non plus. Mais quoi que je fasse je sais que je devrais y faire face et vivre avec. _Elle morte et je l'aimais._

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que mon histoire vous aura plus. <em>

_ P'tite Jiji  
><em>


	2. Réponse aux reviews et mot de l'auteur

Réponse aux reviews et mot de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous ! (Ceci est une sorte de réponse s'adressant à tout les lecteurs)

Si je vous écris ce petit paragraphe c'est pour vous éclairez sur plusieurs choses car en lisant vos reviews (qui m'ont fais énormément plaisir !) j'ai remarqué que quelques personnes se posaient des questions. Alors déjà pour ce qui est de la maladie, à un moment Hermione réponds à Drago qu'elle a une maladie Neurodegénérative (au cas où certains ne savent pas) mais ceci n'ai qu'un terme il existe plusieurs maladie Neurodégérative mais je n'ai pas dit pas de maladie particulière je parle seulement des symptômes qu'à Hermione pour la simple et bonne raison cela n'était pas utile dans mon histoire car elle était plus axé sur les sentiments que ressentait Hermione (ainsi que ceux de son entourage). Également je tiens a précisé que je ne suis pas atteinte d'une maladie Neurodégénrative ni même d'une quelconque maladie ^^ Mais disons que je suis plutôt à la place de Drago dans cette histoire mais je n'étalerais pas ma vie (même si cela ne me générait pas de racontait) en Bref je voulais simplement dire que si cette histoire parait réaliste ce n'ai pas parce que je me suis inspirée de film ou autre =D

**Liyly :** Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laissait une review, en tout cas j'essarais d'arranger ce défaut !

**Indecetndesires:** Ta review me fait énormément plaisir tu ne peux pas savoir ! Merci !

**Charlotte :** Merci beaucoup ^^ Je suis heureuse que ma fic t'es ému

**amber1994 :** Merci je suis énormément touchée par ta review ! je n'aurais jamais pensé que mon histoire plairait autant ! En tout cas ne t'inquiète pas pour moi je ne suis pas mourante =D

**justine :** Coucou Justine je suis contente que mon OS t'ai plus et sinon je ne connais pas ce drama je ne me suis inspirée de rien qui existe =D

**Cherlfoy:** Ta review est trés touchante ! Effectivement le titre peut aussi s'adressait aux lecteurs ;-) En tout cas j'ai fais en sorte que mon histoire ne sois pas comme tu le dis oppressante ou stressante mais plutot que se soit le quotidien de quelqu'un sur un fond de tristesse. Merci énormément pour ta review !

**dunvelbz:** Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Je suis très heureuse que tu adores ma fiction =D

**alex1435 :** Ta review me fais plaisir =D Je suis contente que mon but premier (faire apparaitre les sentiments des personnages soit mis en valeur et qu'on comprenne bien l'histoire) soit accomplit !

Merci à tous pour vos review et n'hésitez pas à m'en laissait d'autre je répondrais à tout les messages et reviews !


End file.
